Drizzle
by Ascella Star
Summary: Companion piece to Rain; A series of non related drabbles and one shots centered on Mamoru and his relationship with his shitennou, his wife, Motoki and occasionally, the Senshi.
1. Royalty

**5\. Royalty**

Once upon a time, Mamoru was royalty.

He used to be heir of a planet wide kingdom, and a fierce warrior whenever it was needed from him. Once he was a loving son and dedicated prince, a loyal friend and a determined man.

But as with many stories that start with "once upon ago", this was no longer the case.

More than a millennium ago, Chiba Mamoru lived another life, one that while fulfilling, was not exactly his happiest.

Because if you were to ask him, his answer would be that his current life was.

He may not be a prince anymore, since he now was a doctor, and he may not have a planet wide kingdom to inherit; however what he had now was a loving family with the princess he met a lifetime ago, a group of friends with the warriors that he once fought alongside each other and some more people that he met in this life, that he had come to hold as dear as the ones he met before.

No, Mamoru may not be royalty anymore; however in this life, he was something more.

He was happy.

* * *

hello!

well, i am in the middle of a writers block, so i decided to enter the Mamoru Chiba Week Drabble Challenge and write some short vignettes in hopes of dispelling it somehow.

Most, if not all of these shots happen within the same universe as my other story Rain.

I hope you like them!


	2. Ring

**31\. Ring**

Mamoru first learnt about the Three Stone Jewellery, when he was looking for a gift for his 5 year wedding anniversary, and to be honest, the idea of giving his wife jewellery had not crossed his mind in the slightest; it was Motoki who actually suggested it.

Motoki, who by know was aware of their other lives and their current identities and who thought that "if someone should have jewellery like that, it should be you".

At first, Mamoru was not exactly enthusiastic with the idea, especially since they both still possessed some jewellery and tokens from their other lives, however, after a few more minutes of consideration, he decided to go along with it, because in al honesty, the only jewellery that he had given her in this life were the promise ring, a bracelet and their wedding bands.

His first obstacle appeared when he decided that he wanted a ring instead of a locket or a pendant. Most of the rings on display were engagement rings and not actual bands to commemorate a special date. He scoured most of the commercial area in Minato and Azabu, and still ended empty handed.

There was nothing that would really satisfy him.

He was about to give up and simply look for something else when he became aware of his surroundings. He knew that street, and he even had really fond memories of the exact place where he was standing.

He was in front of the OSA-P store; the place where their current story really began.

And the store where his wife's best friend still made "anonymous" designs.

So he gave the ring idea a last chance and went inside.

At first, just as with all the other stores, Mamoru was not satisfied with the pieces on display. All of them were quite simple or too ostentatious, or simply not something he could envision his Usa-Ko really wearing.

That is until he saw one that was a little hidden behind an admittedly really pretty necklace.

The size of the stones was perfect, all of them the same size and the same cut, with all of them resting on the spaces left by the metal; said metal, or should he say metals, were a combination of gold and silver, the exact shade as the light from their respective crystals and that were kind of braided into a small rope that gave the illusion of being eternal.

It was the perfect ring. A ring that represented exactly what Usagi and Mamoru's story was what had been and what they hoped it will be.

An unending love story.


	3. Motoki

**28\. Motoki**

The first time Mamoru introduced Motoki to the shitennou, he was not exactly sure what to expect.

For instance, his friendship with the former shitennous was still somewhat new and tender as they were still getting to know each other. Also, even though they felt like they knew each other from before, they were not aware of the life that bound them together in the past.

However, Motoki did.

Motoki in a way was Mamoru's version of Usagi's Naru. He met him at the elementary school the orphanage arranged him to attend several years ago. Motoki was a really outgoing child and took an almost instant liking to the quiet and shy Mamoru.

They had a rocky start… but once Motoki managed to get Mamoru to lower his barriers, they hit it off marvellously.

They had been inseparable since, in Mamoru's words, Motoki was the bother he wished he had. As such, the both of them helped each other with the struggles and problems life threw at them and sharing the blessings they were able to obtain.

It was Motoki who first knew of Mamoru's crush on Usagi.

It was Mamoru who kept Motoki Company when things didn't work out with Reika.

And it was Motoki, after Usagi of course, who first learnt about the return of the Shitennou.

(In fact, the whole reunion idea was Motoki's as well)

Fortunately for Mamoru, the reunion went great.

At first it was kind of awkward, mostly because not all of them knew of Motoki's existence. However, a joint effort between Yuusaku and Motoki managed to get things to run smoothly.

(There were comments about the kind of menace they unleashed to the world when they were introduced, but that's a story for another moment.)

But in the end, everything was alright


	4. Green Jacket

**16\. Green Jacket**

If you were to ask someone that met Mamoru during his mid to late teens, they would tell you that he was a really intelligent guy that was a bit aloof with strangers but was really witty with those that were in his immediate circle of friends.

They would also tell you that he had horrible fashion sense.

And this last remark could be defined with a single word, or rather, a single item: The Green Jacket.

He carried it wherever he went, when he was not wearing his school uniform. He wore it no matter the weather or even if it didn't really went with the rest of his attire.

It even came to the point when, if you saw a flash of that particular shade of green in the crowd, chances were that it was Mamoru instead of someone else.

However, only few people wondered where said item came from. And even less actually asked him about it.

Turns out that, even thought he didn't remember it, he was told that the jacket was actually his fathers. In a way, it was the only proof, aside from an old picture of his family, that they once were real and not a figment of his imagination of a tale told to him by a pitying nurse when he woke up without memories.

If you were to ask to the same people as before about Mamoru's new sense of fashion, they would tell you that they were relieved that he doesn't wear that hideous jacket anymore.

What they didn't know is that Mamoru no longer wears it because he doesn't need the feeling of belonging it once gave him, because now, he doesn't need to pretend that he belongs somewhere.

Because now, he had a place and people he refers as home.


	5. Dream

_One of the propmts for the Mamoru Week is shitennou. as you have seen, they are appearing in some of my drabbles in one way or another. However, there is going to be a specific drabble for the, but it would not be related to this dream._

 _What happens in this dream, will happen a little time after we reach the middle of Rain._

* * *

 **32\. Dream**

Dreams have always been a serious matter for Mamoru, and not because they reflect his biggest desires, or just because they could be amusing to remember.

It is because sometimes, his dreams are filled with premonitions.

He does not remember if he had them before the accident that took his parents away, but he clearly remembers having them before a major event of his life.

He remembers them when he got his own place after leaving the orphanage. He also remember them when he was about to leave for Harvard. He remembers his dreams about serenity… and of course, he remembers the ones where the world ended and his wife was killed.

Now… now he is having a new dream, a dream just as vivid as the ones before and that could easily be confused with a memory, save for a few details he knew were not of this life.

Because he was dreaming about his Shitennou.

No, he was not dreaming of who now knew as Hiroshi Saito, Mori Satoru, Asanuma Yuusaku and Matsumoto Yuki. He was dreaming of Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Jadeite, wearing what at first glance was their old uniforms, but that at a closer inspection had a few modifications.

Also, the way this Shitennou were conducing themselves lacked the rigidness of old times, instead there was an odd formality mixed with the somewhat relaxed attitude of one not following a friend and a prince, but a friend and an equal.

A pleasant dream if you were to ask him, but a dream nonetheless. A dream Mamoru hoped would com true too.


	6. Locket

**13\. Locket**

It came as a pleasant surprise when one day after work, Mamoru opened the door of his home to find his wife asleep on the coffee table and with the star locket playing its soft music in the background.

He pondered if he should wake her up or let her sleep for a bit more. He knew that she had been having a rough time at work, and even if some of her work could be done from home, the deadline was killing her.

In the end he decided to let her sleep.

A fond smile formed on his face remembering about the times this locket had played a role in their lives, and how there were times when it mysteriously stopped playing, especially when something bad happened to either of them.

There was a time, when he used its music to sleep, when life looked bleak or he was too agitated to do it. There was a time where his Usako used it for the same purposes even if she was not aware of it.

The relaxing melody was managing to lull him to sleep too, and his long day at work was not helping either, so with a gentle caress to his wife's face he murmured "Usako, let's move to the bedroom and take a proper nap. We can get diner later"

They did not get diner.

And the soft melody never stopped playing.


	7. FlowersRoses

**Flowers/Roses**

Mamoru's life have always been defined by the flowers that surround him at any given time.

It was held true during his past life as Endymion, as he could clearly recall the White Lotus at the upper right corner of every single official document that came from the Golden Kingdom. He could also recall how the Royal Gardens had a mix of several flowers and plants, and how they were prettily surrounded by Jacaranda, Bougainvillea, Cherry trees, and Peach trees; there were also Elysium large fields covered in all kinds of Lily, roses and Chrysanthemums, and even the roses that even then he was able to summon out of thin air.

He also had really fond and clear memories of his Shitennou's palaces, each with an specific type of rose and a mix of flowers native to each region: Green Roses, Tulips and Hellebores for Zoicite; Orange Roses and Orchids for Jadeite's Gong; White Roses and Amaryllis within Kunzite's fortress and Pink Roses, dahlias and Sunflowers for Nephrite.

Each place was special, and each garden was different, such as the memories each of them held.

He also had memories of the Silver Millennium's main gardens, covered in Lilly, Roses, Hydrangeas, Dahlias, Amaryllis, and some other flowers, always in white, and always giving off that sense pf purity and serenity this particular place always tried to present to its inhabitants.

A smile always crossed Mamoru's face in remembrance of all the quiet talks and tender kisses that those flowers witnessed, all the silent moments he manage to share with his princess and all the secrets they told each other when peace was still something to take for granted, before the hostilities between their kingdoms, before Beryl's apparition and the disappearance of his friends and his home.

Mamoru's life before

Sailor Moon was also surrounded by flowers, but mostly by Roses.

For some strange reason, He had always felt a pull towards that certain flower, leading him to believe that it might have been because of a dormant memory from his previous family life. In fact, for a very long time he thought that maybe, just maybe Roses were his Mother's favourite Flower and that that was the reason he always felt a special connexion with them.

This special connexion could be traced back to the red rose a little girl gave him a few days after he woke up at the hospital, feeling lonely with no memories and no one going there to give him answers. That flower however, filled him with a sense of happiness, surprise and even a strange sense of belonging that he did not feel from anybody else at the time.

Nobody could fault him for wanting his new alien friend to feel the exact way, thus giving him the rose as a parting gift.

Then again he couldn't have known that his alien friend would, several years later, gift him with the best and worst flowers of his existence.

While living at the orphanage, Mamoru always tried to have at least a rose near his bed, so no matter how rough or good a day was, he could see it first and last in his day. Once he managed to get an emancipation and move to his own apartment, he tried to always have roses of all kinds and colours around.

Flowers, Specifically roses also have a special place and meaning within his life as his alter ego, Tuxedo Mask.

At first, Tuxedo Mask was just the subconscious answer his soul provided to help his princess when she first appeared fighting as Sailor Moon. For some reason, the preferred darts the masked man used were always roses, and they were always of a deep red hue.

This roses also, along with his other personality, always appeared whenever she needed him the most.

What was really curious, once he stopped for a moment to think about it, was the fact that both in the western Language Flower and in the Hanakotoba, Red Roses were always a sign of a deep and great love.

Red roses were soon Tuxedo Mask's Signature Attack, something that always announced his arrival to the fight scene and something that always set him apart from the rest.

This, only changed on two occasions.

The first one, was that time where he was kidnapped by Beryl, turning him into a dark version of Prince Endymion. During that time, whenever he conjured a rose for whatever purpose, it was always a black rose. Black roses, that means the end of an idea or the death of something that was once known as true.

The second one, was the time where his desire to help his princess was so strong it got completely separated from his regular self. That time, while he paraded as the Moonlinght Night, his roses were always white. White roses that are a symbol of purity and spirituality. Perfect companions for that entity.

It had been some time since he last donned the top hat, the cape and the Tuxedo, and he was not sure if he would use them again sometime in the future, however, that did not mean that his ability to conjure roses from thin air disappeared.

In fact, and just as he used to do with Serenity in another time, he always tries to surprise his wife with a different rose each day, a rose created especially for her.

Sometimes he would give her a red rose, first thing in the morning. Sometimes he would give her a Lilac Rose before going to sleep. There were times when he would give her a Yellow one, if the day was good for it, and sometimes he would give her a green and a white one as a complement.

The beaming smile she always gives him, so full of love and wonder was the best reward he could ever receive.

Flowers, mostly roses have always had a great importance in Mamoru's Life. They have always been a symbol of good memories and fond stories to share with those he feels are special.

Stories and memories he just hoped to keep making for several years to come.

* * *

 _ **So... this girl wanted to work on world building, and I was between Mamoru and his Roses and a Star Wars Story I've been meaning to write for some time now.**_

 _ **guess which was the winner.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you liked this, because to be honest, it was really fun to research about Flower Language!**_

 _ **Thanks for your support, for your reviews, favs and follows!**_

 _ **See you soon!**_


	8. Earth Day

**17\. E** **arth day.**

The first time Mamoru heard about "Earth Day", back in elementary school, he thought the idea was great and that everybody should cooperate to have a better planet to live on.

His contribution to it was asking for a small place in the Orphanage's courtyard where he could start his own personal garden. At first, nobody was sure he would really compromise with the care and maintenance of a small garden, everybody thought that after a few days, a few weeks at most, the boy would get bored and simply abandon it to pursue something else.

By the time Mamoru was ready to leave the orphanage as an emancipated minor, his small garden had extended at least twice its size and was considered one of the prettiest and calmest spots in the whole place.

This small habit, and the reason behind it continued at a small scale with the balcony garden of his apartment, until he regained his full memories, and realized who he was in a past life.

And he laughed. A lot.

Not because of the celebration, or his naïve attempts to better the world a small garden at a time, but because somehow, the day assigned as the "Earth Day" was the anniversary of the Unification of the Kingdoms of Terra, the day the first King of Earth was crowned after the four warring kingdoms finally signed peace.

And, if his memories were right, and he knew they were, it was a day where Terran Royalty went down to Elysian to perform a ceremony of renewal of the energy that kept the planet alive.

A sad smile then crossed his features when he realized that the last time he was part of this ritual, was just before the disappearance of his Shitennou, mere months before the "War against the Moon" began.

Since then, Mamoru thought, nobody save Helios have performed it.

And so, year by year, aside from tending to the few flowers he kept inside his apartment, he went down to Elysian to contribute with the ceremony.

Years later, when his Shitennou were back in his life, and when they regained their memories, Mamoru invited them to be once again part of this ritual, as part of the last of Terra's royalty.

* * *

 _This one might have a direct continuation, but don't expect it before at least two weeks._

 _hope you enjoyed it!_

 _see you soon!_


	9. Memory

**2\. Memory**

For a really long time, the second Sunday of May was just like any other Sunday of the Year, filled with chores that were not done during the week, sometimes a cute day with his Usa-ko, the occasional monster fighting and, in later years, the occasional patient when he was scheduled for a weekend shift at the hospital.

This however, changed once he married Usagi.

Once the date came around, he was completely clueless as to why his wife wanted to get up early on Sunday to go see her mother. Still, he went along with it, and only realised what day it was when she mentioned buying some red carnations on their way there.

Producing a small bouquet from thin air, Mamoru hoped his wife didn't notice just how clueless he was about the day, though considering the knowing gaze she sent his way, he had no such luck and knew he would hear about it later in the day.

Breakfast with the Tsukinos was a fun affair. Ikuko fussed over everybody even if she was supposed to be the one being fussed over. Kenji on the other hand was in charge of the Kitchen, along with Shingo; they were trying to cook something for the family, banning Ikuko from the Kitchen with general little success.

Mamoru offered them his aid, something that was received with relief by both Shingo and Kenji and in no time the three of them were working like a well-oiled machine.

They decided on a traditional Japanese breakfast; Kenji prepared the rice, Shingo got to work on the Soup, and finally, Mamoru worked on the tamagoyaki. Usagi, when she was finally free of her mom, was instructed to prepare the Tea for everybody and to set the table once the tea was ready.

Conversation between family members was rather easy, and there was not a moment in which Mamoru felt out of place or anything. In fact both Kenji and Ikuko made an extra effort to include him in every conversation and to ask for his opinion on everything that was discussed.

As if he had always been part of the family. As if it was not just now that he joined them and their family dynamics.

It was oddly comforting.

By midday, when they were saying their goodbyes, Mamoru decided to return the favour, by finally heeding Ikuko's request to call her Mother.

Wrapping her in a rare hug, he whispered "Thank you, Mother" in her ear. The tightening of her grip around him was the only indication that he managed to surprise her.

The gentle smile she gave him afterwards was the only answer he actually needed to know she understood and was glad to fill the role for him.

* * *

That night, Usagi found her husband lounging on the balcony, watching the city lights and enjoying a bit of fresh air before going to sleep.

In his hand there was an old photograph of his parents, one of the only proofs that they were real and not a figment of his imagination.

Usagi joined him and pressed herself to his back in a silent offer of support in what she knew was moment of reminiscence.

They stayed like that for several minutes, before Mamoru broke the silence.

"It's kind of strange that I can remember everything that happened on our past lives, but I am unable to recall a single memory of my parents in this life."

He turned around, prompting Usagi to let him go, before he closed his eyes as he leaned back on the railing. "It is kind of sad that the only thing that I can recall of my own mother is a sense of security so brief that I sometimes wondered if it was real or if it was just something my mind created to make me feel better when I felt lonely"

"I just hope that my mother loved me even a small fraction of what Ikuko loves you, Usa-ko"

Usagi hummed noncommittally, before slipping her hand in his and bringing it to her lips for a brief kiss. "But don't you know Mamo-chan, you are now part of this family too, so my Mama is your Mama now too!"

With their hands still joined, Usagi started to go back inside the apartment. Monday would be a really long day and they needed to rest.

The "Thank you, I love you, Usa-ko" that slipped from Mamoru's lips seconds before sleep claimed them, was all Usagi needed to know everything will be O.K.

* * *

Happy Mother's day!


End file.
